Esto son Las Vegas
by TheKobraKid
Summary: Gerard está a punto de casarse con Lindsay, pero antes celebra su despedida de soltero en Las Vegas, donde conocerá a un atractivo crupier y... Frerard
1. Chapter 1

Es domingo por la noche (una noche que es más bien madrugada) y hace tiempo que he perdido de vista a mi hermano, por no hablar de Ray, que nada más entrar por la puerta del casino se perdió en una sala llena de tragaperras.

Ahora me toca merodear por ahí con mi copa en la mano y cara de me-voy-a-casar-en-menos-de-24-horas-por-favor-que-alguien-me-de-un-tiro.

Sí, en efecto, estoy celebrando mi despedida de soltero en un casino-en las Vegas, más concretamente-y mis acompañantes han desaparecido porque así son ellos y es su manera de demostrarme su amor incondicional.

Me acerco a la barra de uno de los tantos bares que hay desperdigados por todo el edificio y me termino la bebida con el codo clavado en la superficie de madera.

No sé cómo pude acceder a realizar este viaje, de verdad. Nunca me han gustado los sitios abarrotados de gente, ni tengo intención de hacerme millonario gastándome el sueldo en cualquier juego estúpido. Y la ciudad, hasta el momento, me ha parecido de todo menos glamurosa.

Estoy cansado y mi instinto es mirar la hora en el móvil, pero nooo… Es imposible porque, joder-esto-son-Las-Vegas-está-prohibido-tener-contacto-con-cualquier-atisbo-del-exterior, mis queridos y leales compañeros tuvieron la magnífica idea de quitármelo.

Estoy cansado y todo aquí es ridículamente brillante y ruidoso. No hace falta aclarar que a mí no me hace ni zorra gracia pasar mi último aliento de soltería y libertad encerrado en una especie de bunker acorazado lleno de ludópatas borrachos, pero de nuevo mis fieles amigos y su poder de persuasión son superiores a mí resistencia.

Ya he decidido salir de allí con o sin mi móvil y con o sin esos cabrones, cuando veo por el rabillo del ojo una mesa de blackjack. Por supuesto, no es eso lo que me llama la atención, sino el crupier que gesticula y ríe entre el gentío.

-Vamos, señora, ¿de verdad quiere asegurar ya?-dice en tono dicharachero a una mujer entrada en años, que le mira suspicaz.

-Hmm, no me fío de ti, muchacho-en este momento el aludido estalla en carcajadas-.Sí, ríete, ríete… Pero yo digo que estás a un punto, y me mantengo.

-Vamos, señora… Piénseselo usted mejor, que si a esta falla, ya no hay más oportunidades y va de vuelta a las máquinas. ¿Está usted realmente segura?

-Que, sí. Que enseñes de una vez esos veintiuno.

-A sus órdenes-añade con un gesto servicial.

Me acerco más a la mesa y veo las cartas sobre el tapete: juntas cuentan 20.

-¿Ve, señora, cómo no la engañaba? Ay… si es que hay que hacer más caso a lo que se nos dice-indica suavemente, fingiendo dar una regañina a la clienta, que no sale del shock.

Ante la escena no puedo evitar reírme (creo que por primera vez en toda la noche).

-¿Quiere jugar, caballero?

Levanto la vista y observo cómo el crupier revuelve la baraja mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Eh, esto, no. No estoy interesado, gracias-me justifico algo nervioso después de tanto tiempo sin mantener una "conversación" más allá del "una cerveza, por favor".

-Como mande. Pero que sepa que empezamos una nueva partida.

No me uno al juego, pero sí me quedo siguiendo las jugadas de los participantes, y la actuación del crupier. Éste tiene el pelo negro, con un flequillo cubriéndole ligeramente la cara, y viste el uniforme del centro, que consta de un chaleco negro con camisa blanca (que lleva remangada hasta los codos, dejando a la vista varios tatuajes) y unos pantalones también negros.

De vez en cuando me echa una mirada furtiva por encima de sus cartas, con las cejas arqueadas y una expresión infantil. En esos momentos yo no puedo más que desviar la mirada y esperar que atribuya el sonrojo de mi piel a las últimas copas que llevo ingiriendo. Y es que no soy tan ingenuo como para no darme cuenta de que me estoy tirando mucho, demasiado, tiempo mirándole fijamente. Porque, aunque resulte bochornoso admitirlo, el tío es atractivo.

Pero no hay posibilidades de nada, y ya está. Sobretodo porque mañana me caso con Lindsay, y soy una persona fiel. Lo he sido durante seis años, y el día antes de mi boda no es buen momento para cambiar de idea, y mucho menos por un hombre.

Seis años, que se dice pronto. Seis años con la misma mujer, que pronto será la definitiva. Y la quiero. Llevo seis años con ella, ¡como para no quererla! La quiero… creo… Porque, a ver, ¡es lógico y completamente admisible que después de tanto tiempo te entren las dudas! ¿No?

Espera, ¿quiero casarme? ¿La quiero a ella? Es como si el tiempo hubiera arrastrado el amor y hubiera dejado… complicidad.

A ver, a ver… El matrimonio es una cosas muy seria, no te la puedes tomar así, a la ligera. Tienes que estar convencido al cien por cien, que si no te pasa como a la señora del blackjack: te quedas sin nada de lo que has apostado.

De repente me siento como la novia que da media vuelta al llegar al altar, en el último momento. Seré cobarde…

-Ey, ¿todo bien?

Siento cómo me tocan el hombro y, al girarme, me encuentro al crupier inclinado hacia mí con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Oh, sí, sí.

-Estabas como ausente -rió apartando la vista y la mano. Bonita risa, por cierto-Bueno, ya se terminó mi turno. ¿Tomas algo?

-Sí, claro -accedo dudoso. No sé si estar con él mientras me cuestiono todo el tema de Lindsay será buena idea, pero al menos es una idea.

Me lleva a la barra de nuevo y pide dos cócteles bien cargados, argumentando que le salen gratis por ser un empleado de la casa.

-Frank -salta de repente.

-¿Perdón?

Estalla a carcajadas como si aquello fuera lo más gracioso que jamás hubiera oído y, cuando se recupera, aclara:

-Frank, es mi nombre. Me llamo así: Frank.

-Ah, yo soy Gerard.

-Encantado de conocerte, Gerard -me tiende cordialmente la mano y, tras vacilar unos instantes, le devuelvo el saludo.

Me empieza a hablar sobre su trabajo y cómo tienen amañados los resultados, y yo acabo contándole el motivo de aquella noche.

-¡Vaya! Así que te casas. Pues, enhorabuena, hombre. Te sentirás feliz, ¿no?

Y no sé si es por el segundo cóctel o por mi innata sinceridad, que me da por ser sincero:

-No.

Esa respuesta hace a Frank atragantarse con su bebida y mirarme confundido mientras tose.

-¿Cómo… cómo que no? Joder, tío, que te casas. Deberías estar pletórico de emocionado.

-Ya…

-Pero, ¿estás enamorado?

-Pues no sé. Lo estaba, pero…

-…Ahora no quieres casarte, ¿es eso?

-Supongo.

-Bueno, pues no lo hagas.

Y de nuevo el alcohol me juega una mala pasada:

-¿Alguna idea sobre cómo?

-Pues… ¿Has pensado en decírselo directamente?

-No, ni borracho me atrevería-y eso último tiene su gracia dado mi estado.

-Bueno, una manera de no poder casarte es estar ya casado.

-Ya, pero es que yo NO estoy casado.

-Bueno, pues cásate.

-¡Pero eso es justo lo que estoy intentando evitar!-Frank no ha bebido tanto como yo y su cerebro ya deja de procesar correctamente.

-No, tú estás evitando casarte con TU novia. Tienes que casarte con otra persona.

-Sí, ¿con quién?

-Cásate conmigo.

Y si ya he dicho suficientes gilipolleces, esta gana a todas ellas juntas por goleada y con penaltis.

-¿A ti no te importa?


	2. Chapter 2

Hace aproximadamente una hora que Frank y yo salimos del casino y montamos en su coche en busca de la oficina en la que obtener nuestras licencias, porque sí, vamos a casarnos, ¡tachán!

Llegamos y los trámites son tan sencillos como enseñar el carnet de identidad y pagar unos pocos billetes.

En poco tiempo estamos de nuevo en el vehículo, buscando una capilla.

-Pero necesitaremos unos testigos -salta de repente "mi prometido" mientras conduce temerariamente entre el tráfico.

-Pero eso se puede alquilar, ¿no?

-Sí, y ¿lo pagas tú? Porque desde luego que yo no…

-Bueno, pues ¿qué quieres que le haga?

-¿No estabas con tu hermano y un amigo?

-Sí…

-Joder, pues más claro, agua. Llámales y les pides que hagan de testigos.

-Claro, les digo: "oye, que, pensándolo mejor, paso de casarme con Lindsay… Sí, es que, veréis, he conocido a este tío, Frank, uno de dónde las cartas y… que me voy a casar con él. El caso, que necesito que me nos hagáis de testigos y tal", ¿no? ¿Les digo eso? -pregunto claramente irónico, algo alterado.

-¡Perfecto! Diles eso -contesta Frank serio, lanzándome su móvil.

Cojo el aparato en la mano y miro fijamente al conductor, que da volantazos mientras se gira hacia mí. Así que lo decía en serio… De nuevo actúo sin pensar y marco el número de mi hermano, que descuelga al último pitido antes del contestador.

-Diga… ¡Ey! Gerard, macho, ¿qué pasa? -su tono de voz, afectado por el alcohol, entre risas.

-Mikey, ¿estás con Ray?

-Esto… -oigo como resopla al otro lado de la línea, y empieza a hacer ruiditos extraños con la boca, evidentemente buscando al aludido- Sí… Sí, está aquí conmigo. Le acabo de encontrar. ¿Por? ¿Te le paso…?

-…¡No, no, no! Os necesito a los dos. Verás es que… Tengo que conseguir a alguien que me acompañe a mi… -se me traba un poco la última palabra- boda.

-Ya, claro. Mañana te acompañamos, ya lo sabemos.

-¡No!, o sea, para esta noche.

-¿Te casas ahora? -esta vez lo pregunta asombrado, casi asustado.

-Sí…

-¿Está Lindsey contigo?

-No, ella no sabe nada, en realidad.

-Pero si ella también se casa… -pobre, anda más perdido…

-No, es que no me caso con ella.

-¡¿Qué?

-Sí… -afirmo inseguro, con auténtico pánico a la reacción de mi hermano. Y, cuando ésta llega, me deja a cuadros.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Qué callao' te lo tenías…! -estalla en carcajadas, dejándome paralizado y con los ojos a punto de caer rodando de las cuencas.

-¡¿Qué? A ver, Mikey, ¡céntrate! ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

-Pues eso, joder. Que ya sabía yo que no te ibas a casar con esa amargada… ¡Ray, ven aquí! Adivina… No, no; eso no, adivina… No, ¡que Gerard no se casa con la puta ésa! -oigo cómo habla con nuestro amigo flipando aún más que antes. O sea, que no les gustaba mi novia… Y, ¿a qué mierdas estaban esperando para decírmelo? ¿A que el cura dijera el "hable ahora o calle para siempre"?

-Mikey, ¿me…? ¿Me…? Mikey, ¿me escuchas? -le llamo resignado, entre bufidos, escuchando su agitada conversación en el casino.

-Sí, sí. Te escucho. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Quién es la afortunada, entonces?

-No es ninguna afortunada, Mikey. Es un tío que he conocido antes… -y juro que decir esto último me avergüenza en exceso. Básicamente porque es una verdad como un templo…

-Ah… Bueno, ¿dónde tenemos que ir?

Paso de sacar conclusiones de todo lo que está pasando (como que Mikey ande tan borracho que no le extrañe el hecho de que me voy a casar con un desconocido) porque me acabaría arrepintiendo. Así que sigo hablando.

-Pues, salid a la calle, por el lado este, y ya os pasamos a recoger.

-Venga, vale. Hasta ahora.

Me cuelga y miro a Frank que se había estado partiendo el culo durante toda la charla.

-¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil, cariño? -lo dice que con una voz exageradamente aguda mientras me pellizca un moflete.

-Menos confianzas, ¿quieres? -al fin y al cabo, le acabo de conocer.

-Pero si nos vamos a dar el "sí, quiero" antes de que acabe el día- al fin y al cabo, también es verdad…

-Y, ¿dónde dices que naciste? -pregunta Mikey por vigésimo quinta vez asomado entre los asientos delanteros del coche, con un tono de niño pesado que me recuerda a los míticos viajes de nuestra infancia y el "papi, ¿queda mucho? ¿Cuándo llegamos?".

-En Texas.

-Ah, sí, sí; es verdad. Y, ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Trabajo en el casino… Ahí acabo de conocer a tu hermano, ¿no te acuerdas? -responde Frank con una infinita y sorprendente paciencia, porque el interrogatorio se lleva alargando desde que recogimos a los "padrinos", hace ya unos diez minutos.

-Ya, ya, claro… Sí, es que a veces me lío. Bueno, ¿cuántos años tienes, entonces?

-Michael, ¡calla! -le amenazo lanzándole una mirada asesina, de la que no solo pasa como de la mierda, sino que me devuelve con burla.

-Gerard, compréndelo. Tengo que saber más cosas sobre mi nuevo cuñado… ¿A que sí, Ray? Anda, ¡si se ha dormido! Bueno, que da igual, que seguro que me da la razón. Volviendo al tema, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-24.

-¿Años?

-¿No crees que es evidente, hermano? -murmuro entre dientes, intentando no callarle de una hostia en toda la cara.

-Gerard, igual tenemos que parar a comprarle un Red Bull o algo, que, como siga así, nos va a dar la ceremonia -el gesto de Frank, ya cansado. Y con razón.

-Un Red Bull no es suficiente…

-Puag, eso sabe a mierda… Prefiero un mojito, si no os importa.

-Mikey, ¡que te calles de una puta vez!

-¡Toma! ¡Disfraces!

Mikey sale corriendo hacia las perchas llenas de trajes que ocupan casi una pared entera, gritando como un maníaco. Y yo no puedo más que desear que se le vaya pasando esa euforia que lleva encima.

-Podéis escoger la ropa que queráis, pero tiene que ser antes de diez minutos -nos explica el Elvis que lleva la casa de bodas.

Me acerco y empiezo a fisgar entre los trapos: desde luego el traje estrella es el del Rey del Rock n' Roll, porque lo hay en todos los colores; también veo unos cuantos esmóquines coloridos, y el resto son disfraces aleatorios.

-Tío, yo paso de disfrazarme… -habla Ray, todavía con cara de sobado.

-Te entiendo. Yo también.

-De eso ni hablar, Gerard. No pensaba que fueras tan aburrido… -ahora interviene Frank, que lleva puesta una pamela de lentejuelas rojas brillantes y se está poniendo unos guantes blancos- Pues ahora no solo te vas a vestir, sino que va a ser con lo que yo te diga.

Comparto una mirada lastimera con Ray y me preparo para lo peor, cuando Frank se acerca y me tiende un vestido con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-Toma, póntelo.

Temeroso, echo un vistazo al disfraz.

-¿Fredy Mercury? ¿Realmente pretendes que me ponga esto?

-Venga, no te hagas de rogar -y con las mismas se gira dejándome con la queja en la boca- Y para ti… Bueno, creo que es obvio.

-Joder, tío… -ahora Ray tiene un traje de los Jackson 5 en todo su esplendor sobre los brazos- Por lo menos, ¿no lo había de otro color?

Guao… Resignación en la voz de Ray. Eso es nuevo…

-No, el rosa es perfecto -y, así, Frank da por zanjado el tema.

-¡¿Qué os parece? ¡Soy una groupie de los ochenta! Eeeeh… -Mike con plataformas hasta las rodillas, minifalda "hasta los hombros" y sujetador de florecillas. Sin olvidar, por supuesto, su peluca a lo Madonna en "Like a virgin"… Qué decir… Es una imagen, cuanto menos, inquietante…

Doy fé…

-Ya debería haber empezado. Más os vale que se de prisa, porque paso a la siguiente pareja…

Me doy prisa en escupir la dentadura falsa de mi disfraz y contestarle al ¿cura?, ¿a Elvis?, que "el novio" debe estar por venir, aunque no lo tengo claro. Yo también habría huido en esas circunstancias de tener la oportunidad…

Pero no me da tiempo a terminar de pensar en mis teorías absurdas (absurdas teniendo en cuenta lo ya absurdo de la situación) cuando irrumpe en la sala, con un movimiento de melena que nada tiene que envidiar al de la mejor comedia romántica de Hollywood, la esbelta de figura de una… Espera…

-Frank, ¿qué coño…?

Mi cara debe ser un poema, pero es normal con semejante visión ante los ojos (mi hermano vestido de prostituta intentando trepar a la espalda de Ray Jackson se que queda muuuy corto): lo único que indica que sí, que se trata del tío con el que estoy a punto de casarme, son los tatuajes que asoman por entre el vestido; una larga peluca azul le cae por los hombros hasta descansar en su busto inexistente, cubierta por un velo de aspecto haraposo y un tocado de flores grisáceas; el ajustado vestido le marca una insospechada cintura de avispa y, más abajo, deja a la vista una de sus piernas, a partir del muslo, que resulta estilizada con ayuda de los tacones y una liga de puntilla; para rematar, aguanta sobre el pecho en un gesto solemne un ramo de flores muertas.

En efecto: la Novia Cadáver personificada.

Cuando llega a mi lado, yo sigo con mi cara de alelamiento, que se acentúa cuando me fijo en todo el maquillaje de su cara.

-¿Estás listo, cariño? -me susurra acariciándome la mejilla. Y de repente el tacto se me antoja mortecino…

-Puedes besar a la novia, _oooh yeah_…

Al fin la frase que pone fin a la ridícula celebración, repleta de citaciones al Rey y vergonzosos intentos -fallidos- de imitarle.

Y eso… Que ahora toca besar a la novia (que, supongo, será Frank). Y el caso es que me he pasado los cinco minutos que ha durado pensando en él y en que, tal vez (y digo: ¡tal vez!), todo esto no ha sido tan mala idea. He llegado hasta a imaginar cómo sería la vida junto a él… ¡Y mola!

A ver, es un chaval agradable. Parece un tío sano. Además, es divertido. No es un paleto. Tiene pintas de ser alguien inteligente… Si se mira así, ¡es todo un partido! Sin contar con lo apetecible que está ahora mismo, vestido de Emily y con esos labios que están pidiendo a gritos ser besados…

-Gerard, "puedes besar a la novia"… -Mikey me da un toque en el hombro, seguido de un leve empujón mientras carraspea.

Así que me inclino, le/a retiro el pelo sintético de la cara y le/a beso suavemente, olvidando por momentos que no es una muñeca, que no tengo que seguir el protocolo de las películas Disney. En cuanto lo recuerdo, intensifico el beso, pasando de acariciar sus labios con dulzura a derribar toda resistencia e invadir su boca, a lo que responde cambiando de postura (tal vez poniéndose de puntillas, porque ahora no tengo que agacharme) y cogiéndome de lo bajo de la espalda.

He de admitir que sabe a pintura de cera. Pero también he de admitir que me da igual…


End file.
